


La fièvre des souvenirs

by Nama13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Manga & Anime, One Shot, Psychologique, Souvenir
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nama13/pseuds/Nama13
Summary: "J'avais longtemps entendu cette voix. Je ne savais pas à qui elle appartenait mais elle me semblait familière et chaleureuse. Mais je fis tout pour l'oublier et petit à petit, elle se fit plus faible jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Elle ne revint que des années plus tard, et dans des circonstances bien tragiques..."





	La fièvre des souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Pour le premier écrit posté ici, je te propose un petit one shot concentré sur Sabo qui date de février 2017 ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en as pensé ^^
> 
> Je vous avertis juste qu'il faut connaître son passé si vous ne voulez pas de mauvaise surprise !
> 
> Bonne lecture ^^

      

**La fièvre des souvenirs**

J'avais longtemps entendu cette voix. Je ne savais pas à qui elle appartenait mais elle me semblait familière et chaleureuse. J'avais essayé de me rappeler de cette personne qui m'avait sûrement parlé par le passé, mais je ne distinguais même pas sa silhouette.

Pour moi, cette voix était l'un des seuls liens que j'avais avec mes souvenirs. J'avais tout oublié. Je m'étais réveillé sur un bateau avec des personnes inconnues à mes côtés. Ils s'étaient présentés comme appartenant à un groupe se nommant les révolutionnaires et j'avais bien été obligé de les croire.

Je ne me souvenais de rien mais lorsque l'on m'avait dit qu'on me reposerait sur l'île où l'on m'avait trouvé, une vague de peur m'avait submergé et je les avais suppliés de me garder. Ils avaient décidé de m'emmener jusqu'à la prochaine île.

Pendant ce voyage, j'étais resté des heures à observer l'océan. Dans ces moments là, cette voix revenait toujours. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle me disait, mais j'aimais l'écouter; elle m'apaisait. C'est aussi pendant ces quelques mois que j'appris quel était le but des révolutionnaires. Leur idéologie me séduisit très vite, et ce mot qu'ils défendaient,  _libre_ , résonnait étrangement en moi. J'avais alors décidé de ne pas quitter ce bateau et de les suivre.

Et le temps passa. Je rencontrai Hack, puis Koala, deux personnes qui devinrent de fidèles amis par la suite. Je gravis les échelons de l'organisation les uns derrières les autres, devenant toujours plus fort mais aussi ayant toujours plus de responsabilités. Alors je n'écoutais plus cette voix j'avais d'autres préoccupations.

Je décidai que ma vie commençait lorsque je m'étais réveillé sur le bateau des révolutionnaires. Ce qui s'était passé avant ne devait plus guider ma vie. Après tout, il était évident que je ne retrouverai pas mes souvenirs. Et cette voix pouvait être, comme me l'avait dit Dragon, qu'une création de mon cerveau, ou un simple rêve que je prenais pour un souvenir. Je fis tout pour l'oublier et petit à petit, elle se fit plus faible jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

Elle ne revint que des années plus tard, et dans des circonstances bien tragiques...

***

J'avais posé les yeux sur son visage. Je connaissais son nom, je l'avais souvent entendu, surtout avec l'annonce de son exécution. Pourtant, je ne l'avais jamais vu, ne m'étant jamais intéressé à lui. J'observais ce visage quand cette voix revint tout à coup après des années de silence. Et pour la première fois, je pus distinguer plus qu'une pâle silhouette. Je vis un sourire et des yeux remplis de détermination. Le visage se superposa à la photo dans le journal. Et le souvenir s'anima.

« Plus tard, je serai un fier pirate ! »

Je prononçai son prénom et les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues sans que je ne m'en aperçoive.

« ...et personne ne me surpassera ! »

Les souvenirs revinrent les uns après les autres, entraînant une douleur qui me compressa la tête. Je m'entendis hurler et je tombai.

Lorsque je me relevai, il était là. Il observait l'océan, les mains sur les hanches. Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux bouclés. Il se retourna vers moi et me parla. Le seul mot que je compris, c'était  _libre_.

Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête. Comment se faisait-il que je connaissais ce garçon ? Je vivais donc bien au Royaume de Goa ? Avais-je une famille là-bas ? Mon nom était-il bien Sabo ?

J'entendis Koala m'appeler d'une voix inquiète. Mais ce son venait de très loin. La voix de ce garçon était beaucoup plus forte, c'était comme si il m'obligeait à l'écouter après ces années d'ignorance.

Comme si il me disait : « Il est temps de te souvenir. »

J'eus l'impression de chuter et la cicatrice sur mon visage me fit souffrir. J'eus peur de ce que j'allais découvrir.

Je regardai autour de moi. J'étais dans une énorme décharge. L'odeur était insupportable et l'air, pleine de poussières. J'étais avec des adultes qui m'étaient inconnus. Je riais avec eux autour d'un feu. Apparemment, j'écoutais avec passion leurs histoires.

Je me retournai. Un autre homme venait d'arriver, tout aussi pauvrement habillé que les premiers. J'observai le petit garçon que j'avais été au milieu de cet endroit peu propice à la vie. C'était donc pour cela que je ne voulais pas y revenir ?

Le souvenir continuait. Après avoir écouté l'homme, j'avais pris un tuyau qui était par terre et j'étais parti en courant. Quelques instants plus tard, je barrai la route à un enfant de mon age.

« Tu as volé mon trésor ! » m'écriai-je.

En face, l'enfant me fixait. Son regard de haine me surprit.

« Tu n'as qu'à venir le chercher ! »

Cet enfant, c'était Ace. Je l'avais donc rencontré sur le coup d'une dispute. Oui, je me souvenais, à présent... Après ça, nous avions fait une sorte de collaboration et nous allions dans la ville pour voler de l'argent. Nous voulions acheter un bateau pirate. Qu'est-ce que nous étions libres à ce moment là ! Ace venait tous les jours à la décharge et ensemble nous faisions des allers-retours dans la ville. Nous vendions, mangions et nous battions contre tous les adversaires qui se présentaient devant nous ! Nous étions de plus en plus proches.

***

Ace arrêta sa course. Il se retourna et regarda en direction d'un bar avec une expression terrible sur le visage.

« Attends moi ici, Sabo.»

Il s'avança dans le bar. Je le suivis malgré son interdiction. À l'intérieur, il se dirigea directement vers des personnes attablées.

« Je vous ai entendus parler de Gold Roger... Vous le détestez ? » demanda Ace d'une voix qui semblait calme mais qui tremblait.

Je n'entendis pas la réponse.

« Et si il avait un fils, que feriez vous ? »

Que s'était-il passé ensuite ? Je me souvenais juste que nous étions partis bien amochés mais en laissant derrière nous tout le monde à terre. Ce souvenir m'en rappelait un autre... Une fois où Ace avait refusé de partir face à un pirate armé d'un sabre et nous avions bien failli y passer. Mais impossible de me rappeler pourquoi, mes souvenirs m'emmenaient autre part.

«Je suis le fils de Gold Roger.»

Ace s'était retourné vers moi.

« Je le hais plus que tout au monde. »

Cette phrase m'avait fait comprendre l'amertume qui suivait toujours Ace mais en plus, elle m'avait fait mal au cœur.

J'entendis la voix de Hack. Non ! Non, il ne fallait pas que je me réveille tout de suite ! Il fallait que je comprenne.

« Tu es un fils de noble ? » s'écria Ace.

Et Sabo raconta son histoire. J'écoutais avidement l'enfant que j'avais été. J'étais né aristocrate, j'étais l'aîné, et mes parents me faisaient passer derrière tout. C'était comme si je n'existais pas, ils ne m'aimaient pas. Et quand j'avais rencontré les personnes vivant dans la décharge, personnes que les nobles considéraient comme des déchets, j'avais enfin trouvé l'amour familial qu'il me manquait.

« Ace... Il faut qu'on prenne la mer ! Qu'on quitte ce pays moisi pour être libre ! »

Ace avait souri et avait dit haut et fort sa résolution.

« Je serai un pirate invincible ! Je m'élèverai au summum de la gloire et mon nom passera à la postérité ! Ce sera la meilleur preuve de mon existence ! »

J'avais pensé que j'étais enfin libre.

Et puis j'avais rencontré les personnes qui s'occupaient d'Ace. Elles étaient formidables ! Mais Ace ne partageait pas cet avis. Il m'avait raconté qu'il avait entendu Dadan, la chef, s'énerver parce qu'il était le fils du roi des pirates; elle avait même peur de lui. Les seuls mots que j'avais trouvé à lui répondre, c'était :

« C'est à 18 ans que les fils de nobles sont investis de leur titre. Je mettrai donc les voiles dès mes 17 ans ! »

Il m'avait souri.

« Alors je partirai aussi à 17 ans ! »

Les souvenirs glissaient et s'imprégnaient en moi. Pourtant, j'avais toujours l'impression que j'en oubliais certains. Un souvenir important.

« Tu sais quoi ? Pour devenir frères, il y a qu'à échanger une coupe d'alcool ensemble. »

Je nous voyais grandir. Nous devenions de plus en plus fort, nous combattions des animaux toujours plus féroces. Notre ambition ne cessait de s'amplifier et en même temps, nous récoltions toujours plus d'argent pour notre rêve.

Ma douleur revint. Un bruit de coup de feu me fit sursauter. Je relevai la tête et je reconnus mon père. Ace était ensanglanté à terre. Un fusil était pointé vers lui. Par peur qu'on le tue, je me soumis à mon détestable de père. Ace me criait de m'enfuir.

« On s'est jurés de conquérir notre liberté ensemble, pas vrai ? Tu vas pas me laisser tomber comme ça ! »

J'avais mis une croix sur la liberté et notre rêve.

Je rentrai  _chez moi_. Rien n'avait changé. Le dédain de mes parents à mon égard n'avait fait que augmenter.

Et l'enfant qu'ils avaient adopté pour me remplacer m'apprit qu'on avait décidé de brûler la décharge. Je pensai alors à Ace, et j'eus très peur.

Était-ce à ce moment-là que ma blessure qui avait failli me faire perdre un œil allait se former ? Plus les souvenirs se déroulaient, plus ma frayeur s'agrandissait.

J'entendis la voix de Dragon. Et je me souvins.

Les flammes étaient hautes dans le ciel. J'avais mal aux blessures que les gardes m'avaient faites. J'avais peur pour mon frère. Dans une ruelle, Dragon m'avait relevé.

« Cette cité est encore plus infecte que la décharge ! Les gens d'ici sont tous pourris jusqu'à la moelle ! Tant que je resterai là... jamais je ne serai libre ! »

De nouveau enfermé chez mes parents, surveillé, j'avais pensé à ce mot que nous idolâtrions,  _liberté_. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Et où la trouver ? Je m'étais une nouvelle fois enfui, avec la ferme intention de ne jamais revenir. J'avais volé un bateau et je naviguais sur les flots. J'étais si heureux ! Et Ace, j'étais sûr qu'il allait bien et que nous nous reverrions.

Puis un énorme navire était apparu au large. Nous nous étions approchés l'un de l'autre. Il y avait eu une déflagration et mon bateau avait été secoué dans tous les sens. Je m'étais relevé et avais vu le feu. J'avais essayé de l'éteindre. Une nouvelle détonation, je m'étais retourné et...

Je me réveillai en suffocant. Ma cicatrice me faisait souffrir. Mais plus que tout, j'avais recouvré la mémoire.

Pourtant, le retour à la réalité fut brutale. Ace, mon cher frère que j'avais retrouvé dans mes souvenirs, était mort. Et il était sûrement mort en ne sachant pas que j'étais encore là.

Qu'avait-il pensé ? Il était si haineux et tenait si peu à la vie... C'était à peine croyable qu'il soit resté vivant toutes ces années tout seul !

« Sabo ! T'es là ? J'ai réussi à voler un bon paquet d'argent ! »

Ace... je me souvenais enfin de toi...

***

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas entraînés tous les trois ! Tu viens ? » me proposèrent Hack et Koala.

Je les suivis avec une drôle d'impression. Quelques mois étaient passés depuis cette fièvre qui m'avait fait retrouver mes souvenirs. J'y pensais tout le temps. Savoir d'où je venais était une impression étrange après ces années en essayant d'oublier les questions sans réponse. J'étais à présent sûr que mon nom était Sabo, je savais qui étaient mes parents et pourquoi j'avais peur de retourner sur mon île natale. Et pourtant, j'avais sans cesse l'impression d'oublier un détail. Et pendant une seconde, à l'instant, j'avais eu la même sensation que lorsque j'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs.

Hack se disputait avec Koala pour savoir qui allait commencer à combattre. À travers leur voix, celle d'Ace apparut, comme elle le faisait régulièrement à présent.

« Sabo, c'est à ton tour ! Viens te battre avec moi ! »

Et une autre voix s'ajouta.

« Non, Ace ! Encore une fois ! Je veux une revanche ! »

Un autre jeune garçon.

« On embarquera peut-être sur des bateaux différents, mais même si on est séparés, on restera unis par la fraternité ! Où qu'on soit et quoi qu'on fasse, rien ne sera rompre ce lien ! »

Un deuxième frère que j'avais oublié.

Celui qu'Ace et moi avions sauvé alors qu'il allait se faire tuer par un pirate.

« Sabo ? Un problème ? Tu es tout pâle... m'interrogea Koala.

\- Je vais prendre l'air dehors... »

Mais qu'était-il devenu ? Avait-il péri quand la décharge avait été détruite ?

« Cette tête brûlée est incapable de se défendre tout seul ! On va devoir le surveiller.

\- Bien sûr, c'est notre petit frère après tout ! Mais je constate que tu as beau te plaindre sans cesse de lui, tu l'aimes bien ! » avais-je ri.

Ou était-ce lui qui avait permis à Ace de rester la tête hors de l'eau ?

« Mais moi, j'ai personne d'autre ! Et y a rien de pire que de rester tout seul ! »

Le petit garçon qui avait tout fait pour devenir notre ami et qui nous suivait partout, qu'était-il devenu ? Si il était encore vivant, je n'imaginais pas sa douleur... il était si pleurnichard à l'époque ! Si il était vivant... qu'avait-il ressenti en ne me voyant pas revenir ?

« Sabo ! Te voilà. Il fallait que je te parle. »

Je me retournai vers Dragon.

Mais ce petit frère... comment s'appelait-il ? J'entendais Ace l'appeler, mais je ne comprenais pas son nom.

« Tu m'écoutes, Sabo ? »

J'observai Dragon. Je revoyais distinctement le petit frère. Souriant, enthousiaste, naïf, les cheveux noirs, une cicatrice sous l'œil faite par lui-même, un chapeau de paille toujours vissé sur la tête, donné par Shanks le roux comme il aimait le répéter.

« Ouais, un garçon avec un chapeau de paille que Garp a laissé à Dadan. Il me suit partout ! J'ai de plus en plus de mal à m'en défaire. Il s'appelle... »

« Luffy... »

Dragon m'interrogea « Luffy, tu le connais ? »

Je souris « Oh que oui... je le connais même très bien... »

Je m'étais souvent demandé à quoi cela servait d'avoir retrouvé la mémoire. Mais à présent, je savais pourquoi et j'avais la ferme détermination de retrouver le fruit d'Ace, et Luffy.

***

« J'ai décidé de partir sans plus attendre. Je ne sais pas encore où j'irai, mais en tout cas, ce sera loin d'ici. »

C'était dans d'étranges circonstances que je l'avais retrouvé. Caché derrière un casque et une barbe, j'avais tout d'abord reconnu ses techniques de combat avec ce style si particulier dû à son fruit du démon.

« Je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'un jour ou l'autre, une fois devenus plus libres que quiconque, nous serons de nouveau réunis. »

Je m'était approché de lui, anxieux. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire et j'avais peur de sa réaction. Si je n'avais pas perdu la mémoire, cela se serait peut-être passé autrement et Ace ne serait pas mort, pensais-je souvent.

« De nous deux, Ace, nous n'avons jamais déterminé qui était l'aîné. En tout cas, c'est Luffy le cadet, et notre fratrie est mon plus grand trésor. »

Peut-être Luffy croyait-il pareil que moi et dans ce cas, m'en voulait-il terriblement de ne pas avoir était présent ce jour-là ?

« Luffy n'est encore qu'un petit pleurnichard pas très dégourdi, mais il est notre petit frère. »

Pourtant Luffy était là, devant moi, il m'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et avait prononcé mon nom. Il était si surpris et heureux, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. Je n'avais plus de doute. C'était bien mon petit frère et non une invention de mon imagination.

Je pouvais à présent remplir la promesse que j'avais faite à Ace. Et j'avais enfin pu voir son visage, et entendre sa voix.

« Je te le confie. »


End file.
